


Hopelessness

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria felt a cold hopelessness taking over her as it truly dawned on her that they had been fighting for something unattainable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Desesperança](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624096) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 8. [their heart grew cold](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1900.html#cutid1)

A world without hope was all that was left after they did everything they could to save it. A grand adventure and an epic battle, and the world was saved, but everything remained the same. All the broken families, destroyed villages, ruined lives… Neria felt a cold hopelessness taking over her as it truly dawned on her that they had been fighting for something unattainable. She didn’t wish to be the Hero of Ferelden, and couldn’t stand to be called that when she could see with her own eyes that Ferelden hadn’t truly been saved. She wished for her days of adventure to be over so that she could stop fighting and live a normal life, but that could never be achieved for there was no known way of removing the taint from her. The quiet life she wished to have with Leliana would always be just beyond her reach.


End file.
